The Jacob and Bella Story
by McJess
Summary: Bella and Jacob fall in love, but then Edward returns. What will happen? R&R please.
1. Urges

I can't believe my life right now. It's moved so quickly.

I'm not saying that I regret my decisions but so many things have changed.

One thing, for sure, is that I am starting to gain feelings toward my best friend Jacob Black. Especially, since Edward had left me. Edward now seems like something, well, more like someone, of my past.

Charlie seems so much happier now that he is sure I have deep feelings for Jake.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I leaped off of my bed and looked out my window. It was Jacob. He'd been around to my place a lot since the incident with Edward.

I felt as though I needed Jacob to get over Edward.

I bolted down the stairs and casually opened the door.

"Hey, Jake!" I squealed.

"Bella!" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um, nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, or go grab some lunch," he replied, curiously.

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll go grab my coat", I answered. Jacob nodded and then walked back to the Rabbit. I ran to my room, grabbed my coat and as I was coming downstairs I yelled, "Dad, I'm going to go hang with Jake for a while!" I didn't wait for an answer before I ran out the door.

Jacob was leaning against the car with the passenger side door open.

I smiled at him as I climbed in.

He drove at a speed that my truck would have broken down at.

"Um, where are we going, Jake?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Back to my place. I hope it's okay. We're going to go ride our bikes. I didn't want to say anything in front of Charlie," he retorted.

I smiled.

When we arrived at Jake's house, we walked to his garage.

I was stunned at what I saw.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did this, Jake! Thank you so much!" I managed to squeak out.

"I knew you'd like the paint job. You don't mind metallic blue, right?" he asked, nervously.

"No, I love it! Oh, thank you, Jake, thank you!" I cried. I swear I saw him blush even though it was hard to tell against his tanned skin. Suddenly, I had the urge to hug him as tightly as I could, but I fought it back.

We stood in silence as we gazed into each others' eyes.

Jacob reached out and grabbed my arm gently.

I now had the urge to kiss him. _What was with my urges?! _I thought. Before, I could agree with this urge, Jake had his lips against mine. His lips were so warm and soft. I put one hand against his face, and the other against his neck. He put his warm hand on my back and the other on my shoulder. I was enjoying our kiss until I realised that we weren't supposed to be doing this.

I pushed him away. I hadn't realised but my eyes had produced tears during the kiss.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm still trying to get over Edward and I just-," I broke off into tears before I could finish. "I just needed some comfort. I took it too far. I'm really sorry," I sobbed.

"No, it's okay. I mean, I kissed you first. But, if you need comfort, I'm right here for you," he whispered as he opened his arms to hug me. I walked right into them. Jacob wiped the tears from my cheek with his warm finger tips.

I wished that I could freeze time to keep this moment perfect. I never wanted it to end.

But Jake pulled away too soon.

"Bella. I love you. No, I'm in love with you. I need to know if you feel the same way. Do you?" Jake pleaded.

I sighed. "I don't know, Jake. I honestly don't know. I think I'm in love with you. But I don't know if my feelings have changed for Edward. I think that I'm in love with him more than I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry, Jake. I really am. Please, forgive me," I pleaded in return.

Jake smiled his bright and childish smile that I absolutely adored.

"Well, then, I guess we should take things slowly. So, that neither of us end up being disappointed," he suggested.

I smiled and hugged him again.

"Let's get riding, then!" I exclaimed.


	2. Riding

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Previously:**_

_I smiled and hugged him again._

"_Let's get riding, then!" I exclaimed._

***************************************************************************

We were on the dirt road that Jake had recommended. The road was very wide but surrounded by forest.

"You remember how to ride?" Jake asked teasingly.

"Hah, I sure hope so," I joked. I honestly didn't remember after what had happened last time when I fell off the bike and split my forehead open.

I stood there, staring at my bike once Jake had put it down. I couldn't remember much about it. I remembered where the clutch was, and the brake, but that was about it. I couldn't remember _exactly _how to start it.

"You need help don't you?" Jake laughed. I nodded but kept my eyes on the bike. "Why don't you get on it first?"

"Okay," I whispered. I hopped on the bike. I kicked the little stand back and stood there waiting for further instructions when I felt two warm hands grab either sides of my waist. I felt so safe with Jake.

"Okay. Do you remember anything about last time? With the brakes and the clutch that you were supposed to hold onto like a grenade?" he asked.

Suddenly, it all came flowing back into my head. I remembered every detail of the last time we came here. Before I had fallen off my bike and split my head open.

"I remember now. I remember everything. Okay, I think I'll be fine. I think you should hold me just in case, though," I answered. Jake kept holding onto me while I started the bike.

I revved it up. It sounded so cool. Jake let go of me.

"One more thing before you go. Just in case anything happens," Jake rushed. He kissed my cheek. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," I assured him.

I took off on my bike speeding past the trees. The forest was a blur around me. All my thoughts escaped my mind. I felt so free. Free of having to worry or care about anything. I focused on the road as I let my mind wander.

"I had so much fun, Jake!" I squealed as I hopped into my truck. Jake chuckled as he hopped into the passenger seat.

We drove back to his house and took the bikes back into the garage. Jake did most of the work.

"So, are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked when we were in the garage.

"Um, I don't think so. Charlie's going to be working late at the station; he said he might stay overnight," I replied. He raised one eyebrow. "Oh, they're working on a case. So, I'll be on my own tonight. Was there something you wanted us to do?"

"Oh. Um, since Charlie's not going to be home, do you mind if I come over?" Jake asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, of course you can. I need company!"

Jake chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder as we walked back to the truck.

When we got back to my house, Jake asked to use the phone to tell Billy he was staying over.

"Hey, Dad. I'm going to be staying over at Bella's for a while. Call me if you need anything," he said into the phone. "Billy didn't pick up, so I left a message."

I smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm supposed to go to Sam Uley's place for dinner tonight with Billy. Oh, how did I forget?! I'm so sorry for bailing out on you like this, Bella. I have to go. Really sorry," he panicked. He hugged me and kissed my hair before he left.

Well, _great. Just great._ I was stuck at home. Alone. With nothing to do.

I sat on the couch flicking through random channels and eating lollies. I settled on _The Simpsons_. I left the packet of lollies on my lap and the television remote on the floor next to my foot. About 10 minutes later, I started to drift into unconsciousness. I changed my position on the couch and lay down.

I heard the engine of Charlie's cruiser.

I opened my eyes to see that the packet of lollies had spilled all over me when I had changed positions. I grabbed all the lollies, put them back in the packet and threw it into the bin. What a waste of lollies.

Charlie had entered the house while I was in the kitchen.

"Bella, honey, I'm home," he yelled from the doorway.

"Hey, Dad! In the kitchen," I answered. "It's only 7. I thought you were going to be home at, like, 9 or something."

"Oh, I thought you might be lonely so I got Ron to cover for me," he said.

"Oh, okay. That's, um... cool, Dad," I said lamely. Charlie chuckled and went to get last night's spaghetti out of the fridge. "I'm going to go to sleep early, Dad. I'll probably do some homework or something before-hand. Night, Dad," I said.

"Sleep tight, Bells," he replied,

I was tired. I went to bed after I had change into my sweats.

I had a weird dream. It was of Jacob. And our family. Jacob was sitting next to me on a back porch, hand-in-hand. There were two little kids running around in the back yard. A boy and a girl. The boy looked almost exactly like Jacob. Except he had my eyes and my ears. The girl looked a lot more like me except for her lips.

I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I tossed and turned but had the happy family image still in my head. I decided to read a book. I grabbed my Romeo and Juliet novel off of my bed-side table. I turned my lamp on and looked at my alarm clock. It said 10:45. It was dark outside so it was definitely night time.

I hopped out of bed and quietly opened the door. All the lights were off and I could hear snoring coming from Charlie's room. I climbed back into bed in a sitting position and began reading from where I had left off.

There was a knock my window. I could hear a low voice whispering my name. It was Jacob.

***************************************************************************

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Please review whenever you can! Oh, and if you have any ideas for the story, tell me and I'll put them in there!**


	3. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight series or anything to do with it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Previously:**_

_There was a knock on my window. I could hear a low voice whispering my name. It was Jacob._

***************************************************************************

I opened the curtains and looked outside.

It wasn't a knock, but Jake throwing pebbles at window.

I shut the book, threw it against my pillow and opened the window. "Jake? What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Can I come in? It's getting cold out here!" he whispered back.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the door," I said.

I tip-toed quietly out of my room and down the stairs. The last step made a squeaky noise. I stopped and turned my head to the direction of Charlie's room. I could still hear the snoring.

I opened the front door and to my surprise, Jacob wasn't there. The Rabbit was parked behind Charlie's cruiser and then I saw Jake climb out and shut the door behind him. He was holding something behind his back.

"This is for not keeping you company today. Sorry," Jake held out a rose.

"Aw, Jake! Thank you!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around him. Then I remembered that Charlie was sleeping. "Oh, crap. Charlie's sleeping." I turned my head around and I could hear the squeaking of the bed as Charlie rolled around. He stopped and started snoring again.

Jake chuckled.

"Does Billy know you're over?" I questioned.

"Well, no. I kind of snuck out," he mumbled.

I giggled and grabbed his hand. We tip-toed to my room.

Jake sat in the rocking chair while I sat cross-legged on my bed.

"How was dinner with Sam?" I asked.

"Ugh. Dreadful. That Sam Uley is up to something," he muttered as I remembered that he hated Sam.

I started to feel very sleepy. Jacob said he would wait for me to go to sleep before he left. Eventually, I became unconscious.

When I woke up, there was a note on my pillow. It was a bit crumpled so I figured that my head must've rolled onto it at some point last night.

_Dear Bella,_

_You look so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping. I thought I should leave just in case Charlie found out I was in your room. I know I said that we should take things slowly but I feel the need to be with you. To make you mine. Officially. I promise you, I will never hurt you the way that filthy bloodsucker did, because I love you. Please give me an answer as soon as possible._

_Lots of love, Jake._

It was so sweet of him to leave a letter. But I would have liked it better if he stayed.

I decided to send him a letter. I wasn't sure what to write. I knew that I was almost over my feelings for Edward but not quite yet. Should I take the risk? I now loved Jake.

I wanted to be with Jake. He'd helped me so much. He had always supported me and he was so nice. I didn't feel as much of a connection as I did with Edward but I knew that if I was to get over him, then the only way was to be with Jake.

_Jake,_

_I love you too. I want to be with you._

_Bella._

Just as I signed my name, Charlie yelled for me to come down stairs.

"What, Dad?" I asked.

"Jake's been in a car accident," Charlie said seriously.


	4. Pure Hatred

_**Previously:**_

"_Jake's been in a car accident," Charlie said seriously._

***************************************************************************

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Suddenly, my entire world came crashing down on me. All the memories of Edward that I had tried so hard to forget, came rushing back into my mind. I have no clue why.

I started to feel hate, anger and sadness all at the same time. Jacob meant everything to me. I couldn't lose him too.

My chest started to hurt. It felt worse than when Edward had left. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and set it on fire. It burned and ached. I wrapped my arms around myself.

I plopped myself down on the step where I had stopped.

A stream of tears flowed down my cheeks.

Charlie came and sat down next to me.

"How *sniff* bad is h-he *sniff* h-h-hurt?" I managed to cry out.

"He's in a coma. They said he was seriously injured. They're doing the best that they can, Bella," Charlie tried to comfort me. I was in no mood for comfort. I only wanted to see Jake.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Charlie suggested. I nodded, still crying. "Do you want to change first?"

"No. I have to *sniff* see Jake," I answered. I couldn't control the tears.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I ran to the receptionist. "The room for Jacob Black, please," I cried. The lady must've seen how extremely sad and distressed I was so she tried to search for his room as quick as possible.

Once she told me, I ran to the room where Jake was in.

When I got there, I could see him lying lifeless on the bed. Tubes were all over his body hooked up to different kinds of machines. He didn't move a muscle.

"Jake! No, Jake! Please, please wake up!" I yelled as I ran to him and clutched onto his arm.

He didn't make a noise or move a muscle. "Bella, I think you best leave him be," Charlie said.

"No! I love him, Dad. I can't just leave him like this. I can't stand seeing him lying here and knowing that I can't do anything to help him!" I told him. A new wave of tears formed in my eyes and flowed down my cheeks. "I have *sniff* to help him, Dad. I have to."

A doctor and two male nurses came into the room.

"How bad is he hurt? What happened?" I asked urgently.

"He is quite seriously injured. He fractured three ribs, his femur, his left arm in two different places and six toes. He had minor spinal damage but that won't be much of a problem because we can fix that. As a matter of fact, we're taking him into surgery now," the doctor replied calmly. "I'm truly sorry but you're going to have to wait about 2 days after surgery before you can come back. This young man is not going to be in tip-top shape so you should give him some rest. Excuse us, while we take him to the surgery room."

I stood along side Jake's bed as they wheeled him out of the room. I couldn't stop crying.

"Jake. Everything's *sniff* going to be okay. Please *sniff* don't leave me. I need you. *sniff* I love you," I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Bella," Jake whispered without opening his eyes.

"Bella, stay here. You can't go in there," Charlie commanded.

"Jake!" I yelled as I held onto his hand.

"Bella, don't leave me," he whispered as they wheeled him away. My hand slipped out of his.

"Jake! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here. I'll wait for you!" I yelled after him. "Dad, *sniff* tell me he's going to be *sniff* fine."

"He'll be fine, Bella. After all, he's a strong boy. He'll get through this," Charlie's words comforted me a bit, but I was still crying.

"What happened to him, Dad?" I sobbed.

"Well, he was driving home late last night, and some idiot was speeding and slammed into the side of Jake's car. The idiot didn't even stop. I assume that he was drunk. Jake was left there. His car was totalled and he was left bleeding. Luckily, some pedestrians saw the accident and called an ambulance."

"Poor, Jake. He *sniff* doesn't deserve any of this. Wait, you *sniff* said he was driving home late? What time was it?"

"About 11:30. Why?"

"Oh, no. Jake was driving home from our house."

"What? Why?"

"He came and visited after you had already gone to bed. We chatted for a while and he left after I fell asleep. I feel so bad. None of this would've happened if he didn't come over."

"Bella, don't blame yourself. It was nobody but that stupid maniac's fault."

It was my fault. All my fault. I had done this to Jake. How could I live with myself? I didn't deserve to be with him. "Did they catch the drunk driver?" I asked angrily.

"They're working on it down at the station, Bells. The witnesses said he was driving a silver sports car. Speaking of which, I have to get to work. I'll drop you off at home. Come on," Charlie said.

I got up slowly and followed him out of the hospital.

We got home and I sat on the couch. I didn't do anything. I just kept feeling guilty. A while after Charlie had left, I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up when the phone rang. My nose was burning and my eyes were wet.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up.

"Bella? It's Ron from the station. Can I speak to Charlie?" the man said.

"Dad's not home, yet. Did you want to leave a message?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Can you tell Charlie that the witnesses said the car was a silver Volvo?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks, Bella. Goodnight."

"Night."

I was too lazy to do anything. I went back to the couch. I couldn't think properly.

Then it hit me. _The car was a silver Volvo_. Silver Volvo! It _had_ to have been Edward. Nobody else in Forks owned a Volvo.

The feeling of pure hatred raced through me.


	5. Edward

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit unusual but oh, well! Hope you enjoy it and I just want to thank all the people who reviewed the story so far!**

_**Previously:**_

_The feeling of pure hatred raced through me._

***************************************************************************

How could I not have seen this? Charlie said it was a silver sports car. Nobody in Forks owned a sports car except for the Cullens.

I ran out the door to my truck. I was wearing my sweats from last night but I didn't care. I was so angry. So upset. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. But for a different reason this time. Why would Edward do this?

As I pulled out of the driveway, I saw a blurry image coming up the road. I froze.

Edward stopped and knocked on the car window. I rolled it down.

"Edward? What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I asked urgently.

"Why are you so upset, Bella?" he comforted.

He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me. "Get off of me, Edward," I cried as I pushed him away. He released me.

"Look, I'm so sorry I left you. I hate myself for leaving you. I will never forgive myself. I know it was hard for you but believe me, I almost killed myself. I can't live without you, Bella. If I were human, you would be my oxygen. I can't last a minute without you. I need you and I don't care if you don't forgive me, all I want is for you to be happy," he explained.

"Well, it's too late for apologies, Edward. I'm talking about you hitting Jake's car. Why would you do that? What has he ever done to you?" I demanded to know.

"What are you talking about, Bella? I never hit Jacob's car. Somebody stole my car two days ago. I tried to track him down and the scent led me here. Back to Forks," he answered.

"No. You're lying," I scowled.

"Bella, I would never lie to you. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he said calmly.

"I need to talk to Charlie," I said as I rushed back into the house. Edward followed me.

I picked up the phone and dialled Charlie's number.

"Charlie speaking."

"Dad! I have important news."

"What? What happened, Bella?"

"The car that hit Jake's. It was Edward's car."

"Edward?! What's that idiot doing back? Wait 'til I'm done with that moron!"

"No, Dad. It was Edward's car, but Edward wasn't the one driving."

"Well, then, which idiot was?"

"We don't know yet, Dad."

"Wait, we? The moron is in my house?"

"Dad, don't call him a moron. He said that his car was stolen from him two days ago. And, he was tracki- he was trying to find it and he, um, saw it and followed the driver here."

"What was the driver doing in Forks?"

"We're not sure."

"Okay. I'm almost home. Wait for me."

Charlie hung up.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Edward.

"We'll have to wait and see. I don't care if we catch the guy or not. I just want the car back," he answered.

Charlie got home a few minutes later.

"Dad, Edward and I are going to drive around and see if we can spot the Volvo," I said.

"Okay, Bells. You be careful," Charlie cautioned.

"Have a good evening, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. Charlie raised an eyebrow and scoffed as he went upstairs.

The car ride was silent as Edward stuck his head out the window to try and catch the scent. We had no luck.

"It's not here," he said, frustrated.

A few minutes later, Edward yelled, "Over there! I can see it," as he pointed to the next turn.

"You can _see_ it? So, not only can you smell the scent, but you can see it too?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. It really helps when we're trying to track. But the scents are never clear. They are always faded and quite blurry. That slows us down a lot," Edward explained.

I turned the corner and there it was. It was parked on the side of the road with the driver's door open. From where I was, nobody was visible in the car.

Edward jumped out of my truck before I was able to pull over. I ran after him.

He checked to see if anyone was inside. No one. There were bottles of alcohol on the passenger's seat as well as the back seat. The drunk driver had left the keys on the driver's seat.

Edward walked around to the front of the car.

"Wow. Almost as bad as Jake's," I said. The Volvo had dents and scratches all along the front. One of the headlights was smashed.

"It doesn't matter. I got my car back," he said triumphantly.

"Does that mean you're leaving again?" I asked.

"No, Bella. Not if you don't want me to. I will never leave you again unless you don't want me to stay," he said apologetically.

"Edward. I'm not in love with you anymore. Well, definitely not as much as I used to. Only the tiniest part of me has feelings for you. I'm in love with Jacob," I explained. Edward's once bright and happy face, fell.

"I guess I should leave you be then," he said as he climbed into his Volvo.

"No, Edward. I want you to stay. But only if I'm not hurting you. If you don't want to see me and Jake together, then you can leave if you wish," I murmured. Edward sighed and closed the door. He drove off. He was leaving me yet again.

I got back in my truck and the burning sensation was returning. I put my head against the steering wheel and let the tears flow. I couldn't hold myself together anymore. Part of me was dying because Edward was leaving again. And rest of me was upset because of Jacob. I couldn't lose Edward as well as Jake.

I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt as I drove back home.

"Bella? What happened with Edward? Did you catch the dri- Why are you crying, Bells? What'd that idiot do?" Charlie got up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"He left *sniff* again, Dad. I've hurt him. I need *sniff* to see Jake. Please," I pleaded.

"Bella, you know that it's best for him to get some rest. Wait until tomorrow," he said.

"No, Dad! I can't wait. I need him," I cried as I ran outside to my truck.

I ran to Jake's room. He had come out of surgery a few hours ago. He was in his room, still sleeping. I wanted him to get his rest so I didn't wake him up.

I took the note that I had written this morning and put it in his hand. He looked so different. So ill and weak. I couldn't stand seeing him like this for any longer. I kissed his forehead and went home. I couldn't sleep that night so I cried instead. The crying did ease the pain but only a little.

I was glad that it was summer holidays because then I wouldn't have to face school. **(Australian summer holidays are like spring break in the U.S, I think)**

"Bella," someone whispered. I was sure it was my imagination.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Did you think I left you?"

"No. I _know _you left me. I'm just imagining you right now."

"Bella, you're honestly absurd. I told you, I would never do anything to hurt you and if that means I should stay here, then I will."

"Why did you drive off before?"

"I needed to think things out. Get everything right."

"You don't mind that I love Jacob?"

"No. I'll always love you but I left you and you have the right to move on."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Bella, don't apologise to me. It's not your fault. I left you."

"I'll always love you too, Edward," I said just before I drifted off to sleep.

Edward was gone when I woke up. I found a note taped to my door.

_I'll always be sorry._

It was from Edward. I was now _sure_ that last night wasn't my imagination.

My head hurt from all the crying. I was pretty sure I didn't have any tears left in me.

I looked at my alarm clock. 12:23; it was noon.

I went down stairs to find that Charlie had already left for work.

I then realised that I had been wearing the same clothes for the last two days. I ran upstairs to take a shower and change.

After the shower and breakfast, I went to the hospital.

Before going to Jake's room, I went to the gift shop. The lady at the counter smiled.

I bought a 'Get Well!' balloon for Jake.

I got to his room. The door was closed. I opened it slowly. There was no noise, no beeping of machines, no _breathing_. I peered around the door.

There was no one in the bed. The blanket was neatly folded and the pillow was fresh, new, clean.

No. No. No. No, this wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! No!

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands as the tears overflowed.

There was a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" the person said. I looked up to see the same doctor from yesterday standing behind me. "Oh, you're the young man's friend from yesterday! Oh, no, it's not what you think it is! Jacob's been moved to a different room."

I was so relieved. I was so happy to know that I hadn't lost the one I loved.

"Oh, thank you *sniff* so much! Can you please tell me *sniff* where his room is?" I pleaded.

As soon as the doctor had given me Jake's room, I bolted there.

Jake was awake when I came in.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Jake! Oh, Jake, I'm so glad you're awake!" I squealed. I ran to his bed and hugged him. "I've missed you so much. I was *sniff* worried after I heard that you were in an accident. I got *sniff* you a balloon."

"Thanks so much, Bells!" he said as he put the balloon on his nightstand. He kissed me and whispered 'I love you' in my ear.

"I love you too, Jacob Black. I'll always be yours," I declared. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. I sat down and leaned my head on the bed. Jacob stroked my hair.

I started to feel sleepy.

**Jacob's P.O.V:**

Bella had fallen asleep. She was murmuring to herself.

'I love you, Jake' and 'Please, don't leave me' was all I could make out.

"Bella, I will never, ever leave you," I whispered in her ear. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. I'd never witnessed someone cry in their sleep before.

I stroked the tears away with my thumb.


	6. Note From Author

_**Note from author:**_

**Hey guys! I'm currently experiencing a bit of writer's block and I'm not sure how to continue this story. If you have any suggestions at all, please help me out! Thanks so much!**

**Jess xox**


	7. Sick

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

**Bella's P.O.V:**

Jacob was back home now. I was so happy. The Cullens had returned home as well. Edward would visit me at night every weekend.

I spent most of my days at Jacob's, helping him get around the house.

******

I was driving quickly to Jake's house. Today was his birthday and I knew he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I was going to take him to dinner and possibly see a movie. I had the absolutely _perfect_ present for him. I had bought him a car with the help of Charlie. It was a used car but I knew Jake would love it.

I got out of the car and ran to the door of the small house. Billy opened it.

"Morning, Billy. Is Jake ready?"

"He sure is. Jake! Bella's here!"

Jacob came running through the hallway with a huge smile spread across his face.

"Happy-"

Jake wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe, Jake!" I gasped.

He let go of me and kissed me softly on the lips. His bright smile spread across his face.

"You seriously need to stop trying to kill me, Jake. And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I squealed.

"Thankyou, Bella. I hope you didn't spend too much on me," he smiled.

"Just wait and see." I kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. "Follow me."

Jake said bye to Billy and hurried after me.

I sat in the truck and waited for him to shut the door.

"So, Jake, where do you want to go for the evening?"

"Wherever you want."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back with much enthusiasm. After all, it _was_ his birthday. We finally stopped a few minutes later. We laughed as we were both gasping for air.

"How about we go to La Bella Italia?" I asked.

"Of course. Anything for you."

"You shouldn't be saying that. I should be, I mean, it's _your_ birthday."

He chuckled as I backed out of his driveway.

The waitress stared in disbelief at Jake's height as we entered the restaurant.

"Um, er, is it a table for two?" she stuttered. I nodded and smiled.

She led us to a square table in the corner of the restaurant.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Jake, you don't look so good," I insisted as we were leaving the restaurant. Jacob's face was a greenish colour and bruise-like circles were starting to form under his eyes.

"I don't feel good, either."

"Maybe it was food poisoning."

"I don't feel like I'm going to be sick. I just feel all wrong."

"I should get you home."

He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. He was quiet the whole way, looking out the window.

We arrived at his house.

"Sorry, Bella! Love you!" he yelled as he darted towards the house. I stared after him, a puzzled expression on my face.

I drove home, worried. I hoped Jake would be okay.

As soon as I got home, I called Jake. Billy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Billy. How's Jake doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. I don't think it's anything to be worried about."

"Nothing to be worried about? He's sick, Billy!"

"He'll recover soon."

"Can I please speak to him?"

"Uh, he's busy right now."

"Oh, okay. Please tell him to call me when he can."

"Sure thing, Bella. See you."

He hung up before I was able to answer. Why didn't Billy care?

I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway. I trudged to the door.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo. Man, I'm hungry."

"Sorry, I haven't made dinner yet."

"Is there something wrong, Bells?"

"Um, yeah. Jake's sick."

"What? When? How?"

"Today. I took him to a restaurant and then, when we were leaving, he said he felt all wrong. His face looked green. I think it's food poisoning or the stomach flu, but I'm not sure."

"We should call him and see how he's doing."

"I already called. Billy just said that there was nothing to worry about and Jake would recover."

"Hm. Well, maybe Billy's right, Bells. I'm sure he knows what's best for Jake."

"But he seemed so calm, Dad. Too calm, if you ask me. I should go down there."

"No, Bella. Give him his space. He needs time to get better."

I sighed in defeat. "Sorry about dinner, Dad."

"It's okay. I'll order pizza."

"Okay. Still sorry, Dad. Night."

"Night, kid."

I smiled at Charlie even though I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. I slouched to my room and slumped onto the bed.

I tossed and turned while I tried to sleep. I was too anxious. I decided to take cold medicine. I'd tried it once before, and it'd worked.

The cold medicine made me hyper, making the tossing and turning worse. Finally, after about 20 minutes, I started to grow tired. Slowly, I slipped into unconsciousness.

It was dark. I could see Jacob's pale face from this evening. He was standing a few feet from me, staring with desolate eyes. He was sliding away slowly. I reached out to grab him and he reached out too. He disappeared. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I tried to run but I couldn't move. I was alone. Jacob had been taken away from me.

I woke up, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of my face. Everything was blurry; I rubbed my eyes and they were wet. I was crying. I couldn't control the tears streaming down my face. My breathing started to accelerate and I couldn't calm myself down.

My alarm clock said that it was 4 in the morning.

I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I could hear Charlie's muffled snoring.

I turned the bathroom light on, squinting when the light nearly blinded me. I looked absolutely careworn. I washed my face and tried to breath evenly. My eyes were still puffy with sleep, and probably from the crying.

I felt tired, but I was too nervous to go back to sleep. The cold medicine wasn't working.

I trudged down the stairs with my eyes half closed. I sat on the couch and rested my head.

I tried to breathe.

"Bella."

I jumped off the couch, now alert, screaming. It was too dark to see anything. I could hear Charlie stop snoring, move around on his bed, and start snoring again.

"Who's there?" I hissed.

"Bella, it's just me, Edward."

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking up on you. Alice said that she saw you, troubled. I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Edward. Tell Alice I said thanks."

"I will. You seem... upset. What happened?"


	8. He's Different

I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update. I hope you'll still continue to read though. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns all.

**_Previously:_**

_"I was just checking up on you. Alice said that she saw you, troubled. I wanted to know if you were okay."_

_"I'm fine, Edward. Tell Alice I said thanks."_

_"I will. You seem... upset. What happened?"_

* * *

I sighed, rubbing my face with one hand. I was so worried about Jake. I didn't want anything to happen to him, especially since he'd only been discharged from the hospital a week ago.

"It's nothing... I-I'm just tired," I lied.

"Bella, I know that there's something wrong. Alice can see the future remember?" Edward took a step towards me and put his hand gently on my shoulder.

I started to feel completely drained. I was truly exhausted, and I wasn't in the mood to be comforted by anyone. All I wanted was to be by Jacob's side.

"Look, Edward. I appreciate you coming by and checking up on me, but I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep. I'm sorry... And, thanks," I said as I turned away from him and headed up the stairs. Edward didn't run after me. He didn't try to stop me. I heard him sigh defeatedly as I continued to make my way to my room.

I felt a little tug in my heart telling me to go back and tell him what was wrong but I couldn't, so instead, I just turned my head to look at him one last time.

But he'd already left.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding, and looked at my alarm clock. It read 7 in the morning. The cold medicine had given me the worst headache; I then knew never to drink cold medicine before bed ever again.

I didn't want to call Jake yet. I knew he'd still be sleeping, especially since he was sick.

I decided that I'd call at around 11am. There wasn't really anything to do while I waited for the time to come, so I just sat on my bed and read a book.

I was constantly changing positions as I read; from sitting against my headboard, to lying on my stomach, and eventually ending up sitting at my desk. When I checked the time, only an hour had passed. I sighed and began to feel hungry. I realised that I hadn't eaten breakfast.

I walked to the kitchen and noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He had left for work.

After pouring myself some cereal and milk, I sat down on the couch and switched on the television. Some reality show came on and I decided to watch that.

I'd finished my breakfast and was now watching some kind of sitcom. I began to grow tired. My eyelids began to droop as I slowly fell asleep.

_I pulled on Jacob's arm. He was looking away._

"_Jake, please tell me what's wrong!" I pleaded._

_Suddenly, Jacob's eyes became dark as he shook my hand off of his arm._

"_Go away, Bella."_

_With that, he turned and walked away from me. I stood there staring at his back as it slowly faded away._

I woke up with a startle. The dream was so vivid, so real.

I looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 12pm. I decided that instead of just calling, I would drive over to Jake's to see how he was. But I called beforehand to make sure they were home.

"Hello?" Billy picked up.

"Oh, hi, Billy. It's Bella."

"Uh, Bella, hi. Did you want something?" he asked in a rush.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could head over to your place to visit Jake."

"Um, I don't really think now's the best time, Bella."

"Oh, is Jake busy?"

"Uh, no. He's... sleeping. He's too sick to talk. Sorry, Bella."

Billy hung up.

Something was up. Usually, if I called, Billy would be happy to let me talk to Jake. What was going on?

I decided to go to Jake's anyway. Who gave a damn if Billy didn't let me?

As I pulled up into their driveway, I began to regret coming. What if there was nothing going on? What if Jake was truly sick and Billy just wanted him to get better? No, I knew Billy. And, I knew Jake even better. They wouldn't lie to me unless something was going on. I pushed those questions to the back of my mind and hopped out of my truck. As I made my way to the door, I looked up at the window just in time to see someone closing the curtains.

Someone had been watching me.

Just as I pressed the doorbell, the door opened. Billy gave me a stern look which put me on the spot for a second.

"Billy... Uh, hi. I know you told me you were busy..."

A faint voice from inside the house called out, "Who is it, dad?" Billy's eyes widened for a second, before he turned around and began to stutter.

"Um, it's no one, son..." he yelled back.

I looked at Billy with a questioning look. Why did he say no one was at the door?

"Is that Jake, Billy?" I asked.

"Look, Bella, I think you should just leave. Jake isn't well."

"What are you talking about? I just heard him!" I raised my voice.

"Just leave-" Billy was cut off.

"Bella?" Jake said through gritted teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He'd chopped off his long hair. It was now short and had a croppy look to it.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone," Billy said as he wheeled himself to the kitchen.

Jake headed towards me with a furious expression on his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the beach. His grip was rough and it hurt.

"Jake, let go, it hurts," I pleaded. He ignored me and continued to make his way to the beach. Once we were there, he released his hand.

"Why did you come, Bella?" he asked not looking at me. There was a hint of darkness in his voice.

"Why are you acting like this? I just came to see if you were getting better."

For a moment, I saw his expression soften. But as though he had remembered something, his face quickly looked angry again. "I don't need your sympathy," he spat out.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked at him accusingly.

"Nothing! Why do you assume that there's something wrong with me, huh?! I've always been like this!" he yelled into my face, flailing his arms about.

"No, you haven't. You would never get angry at me over nothing!"

"This isn't nothing! My dad told you not to come over, yet you did anyway!"

"Does this have something to do with Sam? Is he brainwashing you like he's done with the rest of his little followers?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sam like that, Bella. You don't know him."

"Me? You were the one who hated him!"

"I just didn't understand at the time. He's just been trying to help me."

"Help you? Look at you! You cut off all of your hair! And you're getting angry at me for coming over!"

"If you had listened and hadn't come, we wouldn't be doing this."

"You were sick, Jake! I came because I wanted to know that you were okay! I came because I care."

"Well, I _don't_ care." When he emphasised the word 'don't', I was hurt. "Just leave me alone, Bella. I don't want to see you." Jacob didn't look at me.

He didn't want to see me. I thought I could rely on him, after he helped me get over Edward. But now, he was doing just the same. He was pushing me away. Jake knew how much he was hurting me. He knew because he saw how upset and lonely I had become after Edward had left. So why did he want to make me go through the pain again?

I stepped in front of him but he refused to look into my eyes.

This reminded me of my dream. But I wasn't going to let Jacob do this to me. I'd suffered enough pain.

So I slapped him in the face.

"I hope you're happy with what you've become," I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

I turned away from him and walked back to my truck. I felt guilty for slapping him, so I turned my head to look back. Jacob was on his knees with his head down. And I swear, I saw a single tear drop glisten in the sunlight as it fell from his cheek onto the soft sand.

Jacob Black was crying.

Because of me.


End file.
